Sarah Jeffery - Queen of Mean lyrics
Queen of Mean is Audrey's solo. The song is about her becoming evil after feeling like she has lost Ben and becoming Queen to Mal. During the song, Audrey the Queen's crown and Maleficent's septure the song takes place in her dorm then in the Museum of Cultrul History. Enjoy! = Intro I’m so tired of pretending Where’s my happy ending? 1 I followed all the rules I drew inside the lines I never asked for anything that wasn’t mine I waited patiently for my time But when it finally came He called her name And now I feel this overwhelming pain I mean it’s in my veins I mean it’s in my brain My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train I’m kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame I know exactly who to blame 1 I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I’d be the Queen And there’s no in between Cause if I can't have that Then I would be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there’s a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he’s calling me the Queen 2 Being nice was my past time But I’ve been hurt for the last time And I won’t ever let another person take advantage of me The anger burns my skin, third-degree Now my blood’s boiling hotter than a fiery sea There’s nobody getting close to me They’re gonna bow to the Evil Queen Your nightmare's my dream Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes 2 I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I’d be the Queen And there’s no in between Cause if I can't have that Then I would be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there’s a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he’s calling me the Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) The Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me)(Calling me, calling me) The Queen of Mean 3 Something’s pulling me It’s so magnetic My body is moving Unsure where I’m headed All of my senses have left me defenseless This darkness around me Is promising vengeance The price that I’m willing to pay is expensive There’s nothing to lose When you’re lonely and friendless So my only interest is showing this princess That I am the Queen And my reign will be endless (Endless) Bridge I want what I deserve I want to rule the world Sit back and watch them learn It’s finally my turn 3 If they want a villain for a Queen I’m gonna be one like they've never seen I’ll show them what it means Now that I am that I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad ‘Cause the devil’s on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he’s calling me the Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) (Calling me, calling me) The Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) Outro I want what I deserve = Category:Song rating 10/10